If We Could Start Over
by FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4
Summary: Miley Stewart can't remember anything after age 17. Because, somehow, Miley was sucked through time and can only remember what was, and doesn't like what is. Will an old boyfriend from her past be able to help her put things together?
1. Chapter 1

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

This fanfic was inspired tons by the movie _13 __Going __on __30_. As a heads up some of the things in the series happened while others did not.

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Hannah Montana or anything else you may recognize. The plot is mine.

If We Could Start Over:

A Hannah Montana Fanfiction

Chapter 1

Miley's POV:

_Wow, __I __can__'__t __believe __how __long __I'v__e __been __sleeping. _I thought to myself. My eyes fluttered open as I took in the bright sun and my room around me. _Wait! __Where__'__s __my __room?_

"Oh Oliver, she's awake," My best friend, Lilly Truscott squealed from somewhere out of my sight.

"Happy birthday, Miley," Both Lilly and my other best friend, Oliver Oken said happily to me.

"Huh?" I asked as I sat up.

"You don't look very _happy_," Lilly said with a slight frown. "What's wrong?"

"It's my birthday?"

"Duh, why would we say—?" Oliver began to ask, but Lilly interrupted him.

"Oliver can I… talk to you a second over here," Lilly said fake sweetly, as she motioned for him to follow her. I just started to realize how much more mature they both looked.

Lilly's hair was no longer blonde, but honey brown and braided. And Oliver's hair was still black, but was now barely past his ears. He was also much tanner than normal, and had studs in both his ears. They both appeared to have also gotten taller and stronger builds.

"Why do you look so much… older?" I asked turning myself towards them.

They were whispering to each other but instantly stopped. They stared at me wide eyed before exchanging a look. Slowly, their expressions became nervous and melancholy.

"What?" I asked growing irritated and slightly scared.

"Miley…" Lilly started. "A few days ago, you were driving on the interstate and got into a crash. Luckily you only have a few bruises, but… it erased a lot of your memory."

"So, that means…"

"Yes, you have amnesia," Oliver said sadly.

"Oliver!" Lilly said as she smacked him on the arm.

"What? You said we were going to tell her!" He said slightly irritated.

"Yeah, but not like _that_," Lilly began before she started to sob. "I… wanted…"

"Its okay, shush, you're okay," Oliver said as he held Lilly. "You should go lie down. You shouldn't be getting this worked up."

"Why shouldn't she be getting 'worked up'?"

Lilly let out a sob before Oliver answered me. "Because she's pregnant and…"

"Wait! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Lilly, you're pregnant? YOU GUYS AREN'T EVEN MARRIED!"

"This is worst than I thought," Lilly mumbled to Oliver in a sing-song voice.

"Miley," Oliver said calmly. "We've been married for two years… You were at the wedding."

"No, you…" I said shaking my head.

"Hey, Miles," A stranger, that oddly enough, resembled my brother said as he entered the room. "I see you woke up."

"Whoa, who is that?" I asked. _That __can__'__t__ be __Jackson __he __looks__…__NO! __That__'__s __not __my __brother._

The stranger made a sad expression like the one...Jackson…used to make.

"Jackson?" I asked unbelieving.

"Yeah, it's me," He said as he stepped towards my bed.

"You look," I said trailing off. I reached forward and touched his face.

He also looked more mature. He was only a little taller, but his hair was longer, facial included.

"How's she doing?" A female voice asked, one I didn't recognize.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"One second," Jackson said before leaving to get the mysterious woman. "This is Ana," He said motioning towards the girl.

Ana was really pretty. She had long dark hair and warm green eyes. She had kind of a young look, but not a familiar one.

"And…?" I asked waiting for someone to clue me in.

"She's my wife," He answered.

"What? Is everyone married?" I exclaimed growing frustrated.

"Well, Rico's not married," Lily said.

"Well, that's calming!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"You're not either," Oliver added.

"Do I have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"Not at the moment," Lily replied.

"Where am I?"

"You're in your apartment," Lily answered.

"Where's dad?" I said, looking directly at Jackson.

"He's asleep in your living room. I'll go get him," Jackson answered.

"Miley, I'm so sorry about what happened," Ana said taking my hand.

"Uh, thanks I guess?" I said shaking her hand away.

"Give her a little time to get used to you," Lily quietly told her.

"I see you're awake, Miles," Dad said with a yawn.

"I see you're barely awake," I said with a small smirk.

"You can knock her out, but not her sense of humor," He said with a chuckle.

"So, you woke up," A deep voice said.

"...Rico?" I asked unbelieving.

"That's me," He answered.

"You look…"

"I wonder how she does remember us looking," Oliver mumbled while leaning over towards Lily.

"Oliver!" Lily whisper shouted.

"What!" He whisper shouted back.

"Its okay, Lily, obviously I need to get caught up with what's going on," I replied saving Oliver.

Just then there was a knock.

"I'll get it," Lily said.

"Can I see, Miley?" I heard a deep voice ask. But this time it wasn't Rico.

"NO! Go home, Jake!" Lily said.

"Wait, Lily!" I heard him call before the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

Sorry! I haven't been very inspired for _Hannah Montana_, but I'm not a quitter! So…here goes nothing…

Also, sorry for the confusion; I know Lilly is spelled with two l's.

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Hannah Montana or anything else you may recognize. The plot is mine.

If We Could Start Over:

A Hannah Montana Fanfiction

Chapter 2

Miley's POV:

"Lilly!" I exclaimed at her while making my way out of bed. "Why did you just do that?"

"Jake isn't exactly a welcome guest here, Miles," Jackson said calmly.

"Why not?"

"Well…" Oliver said glancing at Lilly who shook her head.

"What? I wanna know!" _Just because I bumped my head doesn't mean they have to hide everything._

"I think we should tell this to Miley alone," Lilly said.

Everyone except for Lilly, Oliver, and me left my room.

"Well?" I asked irritated.

"Sit down, Miley," Oliver instructed me.

I sat down quickly on my unmade bed and folded my arms. "Okay, I'm sitting down. Now tell me!"

"Jake cheated on you, Miley," Lilly began.

"Yeah, like...how old am I again?"

"Twenty-two," Lilly answered.

"Like…wait…twenty-two? Seriously?"

"Seriously," Oliver confirmed.

"I can't believe I'm twenty…"

"Two," Lilly and Oliver said in unison.

"Yeah…that," I answered dazed. "Anyways, that was like five years ago."

"No, Miley that was five years ago," Lilly began.

"_And _two years ago," Oliver finished.

"But…" I said unable to think of anything to say.

"I'm sorry, Miley," Lilly said comfortingly while she patted my arm. Oliver smiled sympathetically at me.

"I think I need a few minutes alone you guys," I said as I lay down on my side facing away from their faces.

"Okay," Lilly said.

"We'll be here if you need us," Oliver added before they left the room.

"I can't believe this," I said aloud. Angry tears slowly trickled down my cheeks and clouded my vision.

"I wonder who he cheated with _this _time," I mumbled through my sniffles. "And I just decided to forgive him yesterday…well yesterday five years ago…I guess. This is so confusing!"

"Yeah, I guess it is," A familiar voice said above me.

"M-mom?" I asked while I observed the woman at the foot of my bed.

"Hey honey," She said in a quiet voice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a gravelly voice while I wiped away some tears.

"To help," She whispered.

"But how can you? You're…you're not really here," I said as I got off of my bed quickly.

"Of course I am," The illusion answered.

"I must be dreaming," I mumbled to myself while walking to the other end of the room.

"No, you're not dreaming, Miley. I'm really here."

"But…"

"I know you're confused. But that's why I'm here, to help you. Remember?"

I nodded slowly.

"Come back over here," She said gently while she gestured towards my bed.

I slowly made my way back over to my…mother and sat down.

"Miley," She began. "As I'm sure you are aware, you are no longer 17. You have been transported through time to your 22nd birthday."

"Through time? Why?"

"I'm getting there. You have a mission to save your future."

"What was wrong with my future before?"

"Nothing at the moment, but you had, or should I say have, a few more mends to make."

"Which are?"

"You're going to have to figure that out for yourself, honey."

"I thought you were here to _help_ me!" I groaned, growing frustrated yet again.

"I am!" She insisted. "Look, what you have to do is fix your future, and _then _you may return to your past."

"Return? How?"

"The same way you got here."

"Which is?"

"…It's complicated," She said gently. My mother suddenly glanced at her right wrist, noticing the glowing bracelet on it.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I only have a few more minutes with you until our next visit."

"How will I know when that is?"

"You won't."

I was about to ask why when she continued to talk. "Let's make sure you understand what you need to do."  
>I nodded before taking a breath. "Okay," I said. "I have to fix my future to get back to the past…?"<p>

"Right," My mother answered.

"But in order to have a future I need to fix the past?"

"Yep."

"Which is in my future?"

"Correct."

"I'm lost."

"You'll figure it out," She said before kissing my forehead. "I'll see you soon, Miley."

In a matter of seconds, she started to fade.

"Mom, wait!" I called out frantically.

She turned towards me, her figure almost translucent.

"I love you," I whispered just as she vanished, smiling.

* * *

><p>Note:<p>

Thank you to those who where patiently waiting. My inspiration is coming back!


	3. Chapter 3

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Hannah Montana or anything else you may recognize. The plot is mine.

If We Could Start Over:

A Hannah Montana Fanfiction

Chapter 3

Miley's POV:

I blinked, wondering if what I previously experienced had really happened.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called.

"You okay?" Lilly asked when she entered. "I heard you yelling."

"Yeah," I said turning around to face her. "I'm alright."

"Good, and I don't want to push you or anything...but everyone was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat?" Lilly asked hopefully.

"Yeah, that sounds great," I said with a smile. "Just let me get cleaned up."

"Sure." We smiled at each other for little before leaning in to tightly hug.

~HM~

"This is some of the best food I've _ever_ tasted," I gushed.

"It's probably because, even though you don't remember it, your main meals were from hospital food," Jackson explained cringing.

We all laughed.

But honestly, everything felt a little...foreign. I was sitting at a table with a group of strangers. I was supposed to know every single one of them, but I didn't.

"Hey Miley," Rico called to me across the table.

"Huh?" I asked breaking out of my thoughts.

"You okay?" He asked, obviously concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking," I said with a sigh.

Rico nodded in reply.

"Are..._you_ okay?" I asked wondering if he always acted like this now.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said before glancing down.

Lilly and Oliver gave each other knowing smiles from their spots beside me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Lilly said quickly.

I sighed before I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, a figure walking up to our table.

"Uh oh," Oliver mumbled to Lilly.

I turned to see a dark skinned girl with long chocolate waves for hair.

"Hello," I said pleasantly.

"Hi Miley," She said with a familiar smile.

_Who is she...? Those eyes, those teeth...NO! ...It can't be..._

"Amber," Lilly said with forced enthusiasm. "How are you doing?"

"Great. How are you two?" She asked, gesturing to Lilly and Oliver.

She seemed so nice and happy. It was hard to believe this was the same girl I'd gone to school with.

"Fine," Lilly said nodding.

"Hey Amber, are you coming?" I heard a voice call out... the same voice I'd heard earlier.

"Jake?" I asked turning around slowly.

"Miley!" Jake said his eyes wide. "How-how are you?"

"I'm...hey, what's that on your finger?" _It can't be..._

"Um..." Jake said nervously.

"It's an engagement ring," Amber said happily. "See? Like mine." She said while she shoved her hand at my face.

"Y-yeah," I said before taking in a shaky breath. "Excuse me."

I quickly got up and ran out of the restaurant.

_I hope I'm supposed to fix Jake and Amber because I'll gladly do it._


	4. Chapter 4

FreaKyJealousoveralLyCalm4

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Hannah Montana or anything else you may recognize. The plot is mine.

If We Could Start Over:

A Hannah Montana Fanfiction

Chapter 4

Miley's POV:

"Miley wait!"

I glanced over my shoulder to see Lilly hurrying towards me.

"Why didn't you tell me that Jake was marrying…_Amber_?" I asked, turning away from her so I could avoid her eyes.

"I…we…I'm sorry, Miley," Lilly said in a shaky voice.

I turned around just as tears escaped Lilly's eyes.

"Oh Lilly," I said leaning over to hug her. "It's okay. Don't be sorry. It was just…a surprise, that's all."

_Yeah. A BIG surprise._

"I know," Lilly whispered.

We stood there for at least two minutes just hugging each other. Other people that had been inside the restaurant left, and new ones came, but we kept hugging. When we parted everyone else had come outside.

"Is she okay?" Oliver mumbled to Lilly.

"Yeah," Lilly whispered back with a smile.

Lilly and I slowly stopped hugging. She put her right hand in Oliver's and they smiled at each other. For some reason, seeing them do this made me feel a sudden hole in my heart. At first, I wasn't sure what it was, but then I realized…

_I'm lonely…_

"Miley," Jackson quietly called, breaking me from my thoughts.

"I'm coming," I called back.

~HM~

The next day, Lilly, Ana and I went to the mall, so I could get caught up and get to know Ana better.

It was so _awkward_. I barely knew the woman and she was married to…my brother.

"Oh! Let's go into that one, Lil!" Ana said excitedly, pointing to a nearby store selling summery clothing.

"…Lil?" I mumbled quietly.

"Yeah!" Lilly agreed excitedly. "Wanna…go, Miley?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sure…"

Lilly excitedly pulled us both into the store.

I frowned, feeling out of place while Ana and Lilly excitedly examined articles of clothing together. They seemed so…happy. As if they were the ones…who were best friends.

"I think I need to get something to drink," I mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Lilly asked me, obviously worried.

"Yeah, I'm...just thirsty," I lied. "You guys keep shopping."

"Well…okay…" Lilly said with a small frown.

"Hey Lilly?" I called.

"Yeah…?"

"Why don't you look for something for me? I'll try it on when I get back."

"Okay," Lilly said, already getting excited. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Alright," I said with a small smile. "I'll see you guys in a few."

Lilly and I gave each other a quick wave before I headed to the food court.

I saw a smoothie bar, so I quickly jumped into the line behind two giggling girls that were about fourteen. I was just looking over the menu when I felt someone bump into me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, irritated.

"I'm _so_ sorry, my friend…" A tall, tan man with a knitted beanie over his dark, neck length hair apologized.

"Your friend what?!" I snapped.

"Miley…" The stranger murmured.

"What?" I asked, fear rising into me.

_Who are you?_

"Miley Stewart?"

"Y-yes?"

"It's me!"

I stared blankly at him.

"Jesse, you know that was—"

"Jesse!" I gasped. "Oh my gosh, Jesse! It's so good to see you!"

I quickly leaned over and hugged him, glad to see a familiar face.

After we both got our smoothies, we walked over to a small table to catch up.

"So…how are you?" Jesse asked.

"I'm…I'm okay…I don't know," I sighed.

"Oh yeah…" Jesse mumbled to himself.

"What?" I asked.

"It's—" Jesse began again, obviously prepared to stall.

"Just tell me, Jesse," I pleaded. "…I wanna know."

"I…I heard about your accident, Miley," Jesse said through a sigh.

"Oh…" I said awkwardly.

"I'm really sorry that had to happen to you, but…you seem to be doing better."

"Yes…and no…" I sighed.

I was desperate to talk to someone, but I wasn't sure how much I was allowed to tell…if anything…

"But we don't have to talk about it…" I said, forcing a smile.

Jesse smiled back, looking as though he didn't quite believe me.

"Alright," Jesse said. "To take the spotlight off of you, I've been touring with my band."

"That's so great!" I said sincerely. "You're not the lead singer are you?"

"No, just backing vocals," Jesse said with a chuckle.

"I _love_ your hair like that, by the way," I admitted while I examined Jesse's partially hidden locks.

_I forgot how great you were Jesse…look at me falling for the same guys all over again…_

"Really?" Jesse asked surprised. "Tamina wasn't really feeling it."

"Wait," I interrupted. "Who's…Tamina?"

"Oh, I didn't mention her?"

I shook my head.

"She's the little girl me and my girlfriend, Calista, took in."

"So…you have a daughter…?"

"Sort of," Jesse said with a shrug. "We both really want to adopt her..."

"Then what's stopping you?" I asked. "I'm thinking you have enough money with your band, so don't say that."

"We just…okay, _I_ just…don't know if I'll be a good enough parent to her."

"Of course you will," I said with a smile. "Jesse, you're one of the nicest boys I've ever met. You're sincere, you're loyal...I could go on. The bottom line is _you _are meant to be Tamina's father."

Jesse smiled appreciatively. "Thanks Miley."

"Anytime Jesse," I said with a smile.

"I'm going to go and tell Calista right now!" Jesse said excitedly before he jumped to his feet.

"Wait!" I called causing Jesse to turn around from his place a good ways from me. "She's here?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you!" Jesse called back. "That friend that caused me to bump into you? That was Tamina! I have to tell them the good news!"

I smiled and waved after Jesse when a jolt came over my heart. I squeezed my eyes shut at the sudden pain.

"You'll get used to it," My mother said in a quiet tone.

_Where are you...?_

"I'm here. You just can't see me right now."

_Whoa! You can hear my thoughts?_

"Yep," She laughed. I imagined her smile and felt myself smiling.

"Good job, Miley you completed your first task."

_I did? Then...what __do I do now?_

"You'll figure it out," My mother whispered before her presence faded away and left me.


End file.
